


Last Hope

by K_Schweitz



Category: Merlin (TV), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Elf Merlin (Merlin), Half-Elves, Nobility, Ring of Power, Secret Identity, War of the Ring, aragorn's son - Freeform, secret royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Schweitz/pseuds/K_Schweitz
Summary: Merlin only wanted to be left in peace for the rest of his days, but fate was never on his side. With Isildur's band found it is time for Merlin to return to the West once more. However, there was a reason he left to begin with. Now, Merlin must face the ghosts of his past and join hands with the fellowship if there's to be any hope for man.tags to be updated as the story progresses.





	Last Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after season 4 episode 5 of Merlin, "His father's son".  
> Everything in elvish is bolded and italicized, translations will be at the end.

#  **Chapter 1: Reluctant Lazarus**

 

> **‟Oh, Lazarus, did you want to wake up?  
> ** **Or did God drag you clawing and screaming back into the light,  
> ** **When all you wanted  
>  ** **Was to stay dead?”  
>  ** **―Ain’t no grave can hold my body down, but Jesus Christ, I wish it could. | j.s.**

Merlin leaned against the wall, staring out the window in Arthur’s room to look upon the courtyard below. For the past 7 years, he was blessed with the view from Arthur’s window. No matter how he saw it, whether it was rain or shine, the courtyard was always filled with life, and it was beautiful, more beautiful than his home. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining brightly with barely a cloud in the sky. Gwaine was chatting happily with one of the maids, who looked to be on her way to do the washing. Percival, Elyan, and Leon were all chatting merrily with each other, all seeming ready for the day to begin. It was a wholly peaceful day, and it should have filled Merlin with joy and relief. But his eyes were locked on the people entering the courtyard on horseback. Two men carrying a familiar banner of white, gold, and gray, with a third riderless horse trailing behind them. The muscles in his jaw flexed and a cold fist gripped his heart as he glared at them. He cursed his luck, his ancestors, and those two men who would not leave him be.

“Staring off into space again, Merlin?” Arthur called from behind his desk, very willing to turn his attention from the mountain of paperwork to torment his servant. Merlin’s lip twitched as he turned his head slightly towards his king. Years of working for Arthur made it easy to decipher his intentions.

“No, I’m just giving myself a break from seeing your face,” Merlin teased, though his eyes were staring at the two men as knights greeted them and helped them from their horses.

“I beg your pardon!” Arthur slammed his hands on the desk, forcing Merlin to face him with a strained smile. Arthur’s face softened and his brow creased as he looked upon his friend. “Are you alright, Merlin?”

“I’m fine, Sire.” Merlin sighed, casting a glance towards the window. The men were gone, but their horses remained. The white banners, the third horse, he didn’t need to be a genius to know what they wanted.

“You don’t look it.”

“I’ve been feeling under the weather. It’s nothing to worry about.” The lie slipped from his tongue with ease. A half-truth. He was feeling sick, from the mere thought of their visitors, but the worry was for himself, not for Camelot or Arthur.

“Are you sure? If you need to see Gaius you can go.” Merlin’s eyebrows raised surprised. Arthur normally would have teased him, if he was concerned, he must look terrible. However, before Merlin could respond a knock sounded on the door. Arthur sighed and called for whoever it was to come in. A guard opened the door and stepped inside, bowing quickly.

“Sire, you are needed in the council room, there are delegates from another kingdom.” The guard announced as Merlin’s fist clenched.

“I’ll be right there.” Arthur waved the guard out and stood turning to Merlin. “Go see Gaius, I don’t want him yelling at me for working you to death.” Arthur patted Merlin’s shoulder before sweeping out of the room, leaving the young man to his own dark thoughts. Merlin looked back out the window eyes on the horse without a rider.

 

* * *

 

Arthur strode into the council room through the back door, moving swiftly to the throne there, though he did not sit. Two strangers were in the room, both wearing gray cloaks with the hood drawn up. Long strands of straight black hair fell over their chests, giving Arthur an idea of just how long their hair was. Their faces were identical, an exact copy of the other, so easily noticeable as the two stood near each other whispering with a serious look etched in their brows. What was more noticeable than their identical faces were the strange armor they wore, cast in bronze, shining in the dim light like gold in the light of the room. Their sword belt was barren, weapons taken upon entering the citadel. But most important was the faint glimmer of circlets around their heads, barely hidden in the shadow of their hoods.

“What brings two strangers to Camelot, what kingdom do you hail from?” Arthur asked. The two bowed shallowly to him.

“I am Elladan, this is my brother Elrohir, we come from Rivendell in search of someone….” The man one spoke and looked towards his brother who nodded.

“We are not sure what name he might go by. The last time we saw him he was about your height, thin and lanky. He has smooth pale skin, high cheekbones, bright blue eyes and ears that stick out.” the other man, Elrohir continued.

“He has a tendency to be quite clumsy, but he’s also quite nimble. He’s the kind of person who likes to make others happy, and he’s quite unassuming.” Elladan described. Immediately the image of Merlin flashed through Arthur’s mind. It was like the pieces were fitting together. If they were searching for his friend, and he saw them, it would explain why the cheerful servant suddenly looked ill. Arthur inspected the two elven men. They were clearly warriors, though their posture and voice said they were also nobility.

“Rivendell is quite a ways away from Camelot, it is seldom that you westerners interact with those of us in the east. Magic is still banned from these lands, and your kind are no different. Tell me, when you find the person who you look for, what do you plan to do with him. The hunting and murder of an individual is not permitted here. If the man you seek sought sanctuary in my kingdom, he is protected,” Arthur warned. The twins’ eyes widened in shock and they quickly shook their heads.

“King Arthur, I’m afraid our purpose has been mistaken. Yes, we look for him, but we are hoping to bring him home safely. We fear his life is endangered and can cause our enemies to send armies to kill him.” Elladan quickly explained. Arthur was not swayed. No army would be sent to kill one individual, not unless they had a greater purpose, or the individual was of great value.

“Very well, I will have a servant escort you to our guest chambers while I look into this mysterious man you look for.” Arthur turned to summon Merlin and faltered. He sent Merlin to Gaius, and if his instinct was right, they were searching for him. He quickly summoned one of the other servants and gave them the order to take them to a guest chamber.

“ **_Ni lassui_ **, thank you.” Elrohir bowed slightly and followed the servant and his brother out of the chamber.

“ **_Ro ista_ **” Elladan spoke as soon as they stepped out of the council chambers, catching Arthur’s interest.

“ **_I naw nin ben naw gin_ **” Came the response.

Arthur crossed his arms. Not only was he sure that these strangers were looking for Merlin, but they also spoke in elvish, a language none in Camelot burdened themselves with learning. When he was sure that they were gone he left the room moving to Gaius’ quarters. He stopped outside the door to the physician’s quarters questioning whether to knock or not. With determination, he went against knocking, since he never did before, and opened the door.

The quarters were dim, dust glistening in the air while the room smelled of fresh herbs and flowers. A tonic was simmering over a flame and viles sat corked ready to be delivered. But, the old physician was nowhere to be seen, only his ward, curled up on a deep window ledge that had just enough space for the young man to perch on. His knees were bent, an arm wrapped around them as he stared deeply at something in his hand. Arthur sent him to Gaius as soon as he got a good look at the servant who was deathly pale, he looked as he had shortly after the dorocha incident. It was the look on his face though, that caused the king to pause. He looked grief-stricken, scared, but most of all defeated. It was the look he had seen on the faces of prisoners who were being sent to their execution.

“How are you feeling?” Arthur asked, breaking the silence of the room. Merlin jumped, startled, and quickly stowed away the object in his hand in his jacket pocket. Arthur smiled slightly, still entertained how empty-headed Merlin could be.

“I’m better. Gaius gave me some medicine; I should be right as rain in a few days.” Merlin forced a smile, sliding off the window ledge. Arthur nodded and took a seat at the table and was quickly joined by Merlin. Arthur grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and rolled it around in his hands.

“How- How did the meeting with the delegates go?” Merlin asked, his fingers playing with his jacket, finding a hole in the fabric quickly. The tension between the two was palpable, and Merlin caught onto his friend’s discomfort quickly.

“It was fine” Arthur answered quickly, and Merlin looked relieved. He almost brought up the strange men but chose not to. “So, what are you hiding from me?” He asked grinning widely as he reached across the table to try to get into the pocket he stowed it away in.

“Oi, hands to yourself. It’s private.” Merlin batted at the hands and quickly dodged away. Arthur smiled, at the energy that seemed to return to his friend. He dashed out of his seat after Merlin, charging for the pocket. A small part of Arthur’s mind whispered that it was indeed Merlin, who the Rivendell delegates searched for, but seeing his servant smiling and laughing, acting like a buffoon, he couldn’t believe that he was a Rivendell elf, it just couldn’t be possible. But, even if he was, Arthur wasn’t sure how he would react, or what he would do.

 

* * *

 

Merlin stepped into the stables, bucket and brush in hand. Arthur was being nice, giving him simple tasks like brushing his horse down, ever since the morning. It gave him the chance to avoid the new guests. He passed one stall and a muzzle pushed against his arm, catching him by surprise and nearly knocking him over. He turned to the stall that was supposed to be empty and sighed. A brown horse was inside with a distinct white patch that ran from its brow to its nose. It’s dark brown eyes were filled with intelligence and fire and it pressed towards him. Mearas, a wild horse.

“Shh, Sirdal, I’m not here, alright.” He patted the muzzle of the horse. It huffed and tried to press further into him but he moved away and shook his head. “It’s not me,” he repeated and walked away.

“Alassendil.” A voice spoke from behind him, near the entrance to the stable. Merlin paused in his step, back gone rigid, before continuing forward to where Authur’s horse was. He set to work quickly brushing down the stallion.

“Do you ignore me as well as Sirdal, Alassendil?” The voice asked. “We’ve been looking for you.”

“I know. I saw the banners this morning. But that part of my life is over. I am not Alassendil, I am Merlin of Ealdor.” Merlin spoke harshly his voice cutting like a knife. He looked over his shoulder with a glare. He was there, tall, armor still on, and grey eyes staring at him with a sad expression.

“Alassendil-”

“No, **_Honnaneth_**. Alassendil died that day, accept it, leave.” Merlin turned back to the horse, continuing to brush down his coat in gentle strokes.

“ **_Man agoreg_ **?”

“I am the king’s servant, I’m doing my job.”

“You would tend to another’s horse, and ignore your own? It’s been 10 years since you last rode Sirdal, but he still remembers you. **_Hen_ ** .” Merlin’s head snapped towards him and hissed. The man raised his hands “ **_goheno nin, gwanur_ **.”

Merlin growled deeply in his throat before turning back to his task. He brushed Arthur’s horse, trying desperately to calm himself down. Faintly he could feel he was losing control. The bucket near his feet was trembling, water sloshing over the top. His knuckles were going white from the grip he had on the brush. Arthur’s horse could sense his turmoil, and leaned towards him, trying instinctually to calm the servant.

“I’m done speaking about this **_Honnaneth_ **, leave.”

A hand clasped on Merlin’s shoulder forcing him to turn and face him. His Honnaneth stood there before him, hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

“We gave you your time Alassendil. We allowed you to grieve, to leave, but it’s time to come back.”

Fury boiled cold in Merlin’s chest and he slapped the older man’s arms away. But it wasn’t enough. His hands found the ring’s holding on the gray cloak and heaved it close to him.

“You understand _NOTHING_ . I lost everything. My world has lost all color, all meaning. Alassendil died that day with them, leaving behind this empty shell. You _forced_ me to remain when all I wanted to do was join them. I’ve been trying to find myself again, trying to find meaning in this world without them. I close my eyes and I see their sightless gazes, their voices blame me everywhere I go. I asked for nothing but to be left in peace, and you can’t even allow me that!” Merlin was shouting, his eyes gone red with unshed tears. His hands trembled despite the white knuckle grip he had.

“Is everything alright in here?” A familiar voice spoke up. Merlin glanced over the man’s shoulder and saw Leon standing at the entrance of the stable, hand reaching for his blade. “Merlin?”

A part of Merlin was relieved to see the blonde Knight, his presence exuding a calm control. Merlin looked back to his **_Honnaneth_ **, pushing him away. “Everything’s fine Leon, he was just leaving.” His arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the older man.

“Sir, guests are not permitted in this area, please leave.” Leon spoke with command, staring at the delegate. Slowly, reluctantly, he moved away, heading towards the exit. Once he was bathed in the light of the sun he turned around, looking to Merlin almost expectedly.

“Alassendil.” He said loudly, gaining a curious look from Leon.

“I’m not Alassendil. Go search elsewhere.” Merlin said cooly.

“Alassendil. It’s not safe anymore…” he paused glancing quickly at Leon “We’ll speak again later.” He decided before disappearing. As soon as the rivendell man was out of sight Merlin deflated, sinking to the hay covered floor, the last words ringing in his mind. It wasn’t safe. Few things would be considered unsafe, so unsafe that they would search for him. Suddenly it was like he couldn’t breath, the weight of responsibility pressing on him. What happened since he left, since Alassendil died to the world and Merlin was born. The slight horror rose in him. If it was his father, if he died and now he alone bore the responsibility of their line.

“Merlin?” Leon’s voice tore him from his thoughts. The curly haired knight was kneeling before him, looking for a wound or other cause of injury.

“I’m fine… I don’t feel well, I’m going to go rest.” Merlin stood shakily his legs trembling like a newborn calf.

“Are you sure, Merlin? If that man threatened you-”

“No he didn’t. It was just a case of mistaken identity.” Merlin flashed a bright smile at the knight, who noticed the strain behind it. He quickly brushed down his pants and fled leaving Leon kneeling in the stable, staring at the bucket that was overturned.

 

* * *

 

Arthur felt as if his eyes were burning after reading through the third stack of papers. Merlin had disappeared with the list of chores he was given after annoying him. He groaned and rubbed his eyes as a knock sounded on the door. He thanked whoever it was blessing him.

“Enter!” he called out, setting down the last page he was reading. Leon entered, and closed the door behind him. It was rare for his top knight to come to him without purpose.

“I’m sorry to disturb you sire, but an incident occurred and I thought it best to inform you of it.” Leon said. Arthur’s brow creased and he stood. With a loose gesture he motioned for Leon to take a seat at the table. Leon slowly collected his thoughts as Arthur sat across from him.

“Tell me what happened.” Arthur ordered, hands folded on the table.

“I was passing the stables when I heard raised voices. It’s not uncommon for the stable master to be scolding one of the servants but it was Merlin’s voice. Knowing Merlin I found it odd so I went to investigate and he was with one of the delegates who just arrived.” Arthur leaned forward, arms folded across from the table. He had asked Leon to keep an eye on the elvish twins. Even though they assured Arthur that they weren’t there to hurt anyone, he wanted to be certain his guests had good intentions. Hearing that _Merlin_ was with one of them was a cause of concern. Merlin was always wary of guests and delegates, and his insite often proved true when it came to whether they were there to cause harm.

“They were in an altercation.” Leon continued “Merlin was holding onto the delegate by the cloak and shouting in his face. Before I interceded I caught him saying that he asked for nothing but to be left in peace, and they wouldn’t let him. When I asked if he was alright he claimed he was fine and the delegate was forced to leave. However before he did so he called Merlin ‘ _Alassendil’_ and told him it wasn’t safe anymore, and that they’d speak later.”Arthur clenched his fists and his jaw. He had a feeling that merlin’s recent odd behavior was due to the delegates but now it was confirmed.

“I was more concerned about his reaction after he left….” Leon wavered looking at his king with worry.

“And how did he react?”

“He collapsed. I thought he was injured, he was ashened and his eyes were wide, but unseeing. I tried to get his attention for several minutes and was about to go call for Gaius when he came to. He insisted he was alright but said he was going to go rest. I thought perhaps they had threatened him, but he said that it was a case of mistaken identity.”

“He had a similar reaction this morning, I assume as he saw the delegates arrive” Arthur sighed. From Leon’s account all signs pointed to Merlin being the man the Rivendell delegates were looking for.

“What shall we do?”

“We’ll hold a feast for our guests, I’ll make sure Merlin is there. Then we wait, and see what happens.” Leon nodded and stood prepared to go fulfill his king’s orders. “Oh, and make sure there are enough guards, just in case.”

Once Leon left Arthur set to the task of finding. It took asking several guards who couldn’t answer before he noticed Gwen standing in the courtyard, holding a basket. Her eyes were closed and her head tilted upwards.

“Ah, Gwen!” Arthur greeted her a large smile sliding easily onto his face. She opened her doe eyes and smile at him.

“Do you hear it?” she asked before looking up again. It took Arthur a second to notice the sound of a soft flute playing carrying over the courtyard. He glanced up and noticed the silhouette of Merlin, perched on the edge of the roof of the barracks. He seemed lost in his own world as a haunting melody came from his flute. It was a rare time when Merlin played his flute, often only playing when they were well out of the city, on hunts or patrols, but only when the mood struck.

“And you answered my question already.” Arthur sighed. He glanced at Gwen who looked confused. “I was going to ask if you’ve seen Merlin.”

“Well, he’s there.” She answered before looking concerned. “Arthur, something’s going on with him. He’s not himself, so please, be kind to him.”

 

* * *

 

Merlin wanted to be anywhere but at the banquet. While he often enjoyed the chance to interact with the knights in such a formal setting, seeing how long it would take to make one of them burt up laughing, or lose their composure, the delegates from rivendell cause him pause. If he had the choice he would have avoided the event, hiding away in his room, but arthur himself came and told Merlin to be there. He had watched his servant’s reaction closely, trying to determine why the cheerful man would be so upset by the guests. Merlin was easily able to tell that his king was up to something, but also knew better than to question him. So Merlin dressed in his better serving clothes, skillfully avoiding the outfit that Arthur always tried to force him in. He stayed in the shadows, lingering at a safe distance behind Arthur, using him as a shield from the Rivendell men. The only times he stepped forward was when Arthur looked to him over his shoulder, whispering a joke, or when Arthur gestured for more food or wine. He was grateful that Gwen chose to stay close to him, somehow knowing that he wasn’t in a good mood.

“Ah, I didn’t get the opportunity to introduce you to my manservant.” Arthur exclaimed, looking far too excited for Merlin’s liking. When he didn’t move Arthur reached over and pulled him to stand next to him at the table. All Merlin could manage was a desprate look to Gwen who stood to the side helpless to help him. “This is Merlin, you’ll see him often by my side.”

“ **_Mae g’ovannen_ **,” Elladan greeted, smiling brightly, his cheeky greeting forced Elrohir to smile in turn.

“ **_El sila erin lu e-govaned vin_ **” came the formal greeting from Elrohir, accepting reluctantly that he was not acknowledging them.

“Well met, Lords.” Merlin said softly, bowing his head.

“Tell us _Melin_ when did you arrive in camelot?” Elladan asked leaning forward on the table as a cruel smile played on his lips.

“It’s _Mer_ lin actually.” Merlin cooly corrected. It was the same cold tone that he had used earlier correcting the delegate in the stables when he was called Alassendil. “I started working for his highness some time ago.”

“Ah, my apologies, we have a similar name in our language, _Melin_. In fact that another name of who we are searching for.”

It went silent around the room, everyone paying close attention to the interaction between the normally friendly servant and the elven delegates. Merlin had long gone ridgid, his back straight as a lance with a fire in his eyes. His knuckles went white from the grip he had on the wine pitcher. A fire lit in his eyes as he looked angrier than Arthur had ever seen. Merlin was clearly processing his thoughts as he slowly set the wine pitcher down.

“I know just about everyone in the city, I can say with certainty that there is no _Melin_ here for you to find. It would be best if you look elsewhere.”

“Are you certain?” Elladan asked, leaning forward, staring intently at the servant. “He would have come here in the past 10 years or so. **_Ci gin thia Alassendil_ **.”

“ **_No dhinen_ **.” Merlin snapped in kind. Arthur’s jaw dropped. Knowing the elvish tongue was left to the elves, and he had responded so naturally that it curled from is tongue instinctually. The servant suddenly lost all color in his face as soon as he saw Arthur’s reaction and realized how he spoke. Merlin gritted his teeth and turned back to a smug looking Elladan.

“I am most certain, since your search here is fruitless, leave.” Merlin ordered. Gwen inched towards him looking increasingly worried.

“Merlin, come on let’s go to the kitchen” she whispered reaching for his arm. However, before she could even touch his jacket, Elladan’s arm moved swiftly.

Merlin’s eyes widened as the elf sent a dagger hissing through the air, aimed straight for him. Instinct took over and his eyes flared gold, and the dagger slowed suspended in the air. The knights were on their feet immediately swords drawn. The round table knights seemed lost, looking between the Merlin and Arthur. Arthur was also on his feet, hand on the hilt of his sword, but he stared in open horror and fear at Merlin, whose eyes were molten gold. Those gold eyes snapped towards Arthur, fear rising. A moment later they turned back to pale blue. The dagger resumed its speed and landed with a sickening thunk in Merlin, who stumbled back and fell to the floor, eyes still locked on his king. Gwen dropped to her knees next to her friend and pressed her hands around the dagger, desperately trying to stop the bleeding that had already begun to seep through his shirt.

“Out.” Arthur ordered his voice cold. When no one moved he looked to the knights and nobles who had been feasting with them. “Get out all of you.” He repeated. Everyone was quick to leave, except the round table knights who hovered for a moment before herding everyone out and closing the door, leaving Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, and the Rivendell delegates.

“ **_Pen-channas_ **. Why did you not get out of the way?” Elrohir snapped, rushing around arthur to drop to Merlin’s side. He reached out to remove the dagger but Merlin slapped his hand away, rage taking over his face.

“Don’t touch me.” Merlin shouted, pushing himself further away from the elf. He gripped the hilt of the dagger and forcibly pulled it out himself, tossing it aside as his face twisted in pain. He turned and looked up at arthur. “Arthur, I can explain-”

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear a word from you. You spill nothing but lies. For whatever reason they want you for, you will leave with them, and you will never set foot in Camelot again.” Arthur ordered. Grief filled Merlin’s face as he forced himself from Gwen’s caring hands to his knees in front of the King of Camelot.

“Arthur, please, let me explain. I’d never-”

“Not another word, be grateful I haven’t ordered your death yet. You will gather your belongings immediately and leave as soon as you are capable.”

Arthur turned on his heel and marched from the room leaving a broken Merlin kneeling on the floor.

“ **_Amman oduleg hi?_ **” Merlin whispered, not looking to anything but the floor.

“Mithrandil believes that Isildur’s bane has been found. The enemy is hunting for you. The darkness already closes in, we came to take you home.” Elrohir explained, slowly creeping towards the servant. However, Gwen got to him first, wrapping a shaking arm around Merlin’s shoulders.

“And how is going back going to be safer?” Merlin asked

“It won’t be, but there’s less of a chance you’ll be caught unawares… and less of a chance than anyone else would be hurt because of it.”

“It seems that I have no choice now, you’ve already ruined the life I had here.” Merlin whispered as he tried to get to his feet.

“Don’t be stupid Merlin.” Gwen scolded, helping him up. “We’re going to get you to Gaius first. Arthur’s just a little overwhelmed, he didn’t mean anything he said.”

“Why are you not scared of me?” Merlin asked, and Gwen’s heart broke a little from the pitiful look he gave her. She smiled softly, and ran a hand through his hair.

“I was, at first. But, you’re still Merlin, you’re still my friend. I know you wouldn’t lie unless there was a reason. Now let’s get you to Gaius.”

Merlin nodded and let her lead him to the physician’s chambers, Elladan and Elrohir trailing behind them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ni lassui = thank you  
> Ro ista = he knows  
> I naw nin ben naw gin = My thought is like yours  
> Honnaneth = Uncle maternal  
> Man agoreg= what do you do?  
> Hen = child  
> Goheno nin, gwanuranu = sorry, male relative (because I couldn’t find nephew)  
> Mae g’ovannen = well met [familiar]  
> El sila erin lu e-govaned vin = A star shines on the hour of our meeting  
> Ci gin thia Alassendil = You look like Alassendil  
> Ava quete = Be Silent  
> Pen-channas = stupid, idiotic  
> Amman odúleg hi? = Why are you here?


End file.
